Mediacism
Mediacism is the dominant religion in Human lands and that of the Confederation. =History= Founding The earliest dated texts relating to the ideas of Mediacism were dated to 277.-427 in the ancient Laverocci Culture in the books known as the Dalascists. The Book of Balance was written by Armose Caladen, often regarded as the first true book describing the ideals of the Mediatory System was written on 142.-53. The Great Escape The Great Escape is among the most famous events in modern Mediatist texts. Although it's widely denied by respected Historical institutes such as the House of Virguma and even the Archivian Order, it's become a common belief and is the ending of the Second Text in the Grand Collection. The Great Escape entails a dramatic event in the former Ostian Empire in a small town in Kaffspar, where a magical experiment enacted by Ostian-aligned mages, which released Daemons into the world, reaking havoc on the empire, and its human and vampire inhabitants until a large team of heroes banded together to defeat the corrupted mages. The Historical Accuracy of this event is debated. Jefuitori Invasion Mediacism in Human areas finally began to become more popular than Vampire and Polytheistic religions during the Jefuitori invasions. Mediacist texts described people who could perfectly control their inner Daemon energy to the point that it was 'Like a slave'. Jefuitori Demon Summoners seemed to be the perfect example for this. They represented the perfect concept of a 'Magister' in the Book of Balance. Collection The Archivian Order began collecting major Mediacist texts and arranging them in alphabetical order on 177.353. The Grand Collection, as it is called, is one of the widest printed books in the world. Recently the order has revamped the book, sorting all philosophical pages and the poetry which made up the stories apart. =Beliefs= Daemons Daemons are the internal force that drives all being. It's described as a powerful but uncontrolled force that one must control through purification. More recent texts have drawn analogies to gunpowder. One purifies by following the basic principals of moral living, and corrupts by commiting crimes. A corrupted person is described as not controlling his Daemon, but being controlled due to their mutual desire to cause evil. Magisters Magisters are people who have completely learned to control their Daemons. The only people who are described as such in present date are the Antian Mages with Bound Demon Familiars. Magisters have what is seen as full control of every aspect of their interior power, to the point where they can project (summon) it as a physical object and direct it even after it parts the body. When a Familiar dies in combat, so does the master, reinforcing the belief that one cannot live without a Daemon and that it is a necessary evil. Forsaken Forsaken are described as people who have let the Daemon inside go uncontrolled, or are in the process of doing so. If a Daemon gets control over a human, it is believed that both bodies desire nothing but harm, and release the same power as a Familiar, just with different intentions. This has lead to an increased fear of Forsaken and burnings by the Archivian order held throughout the Confederacy. Magic Maleficarum, or Forbidden Arts are magic that accesses the Daemon so much that it allows the Daemon to weave its way through the body and take over gradually. Most of the Magocracy's secret arts are described by Mediacists as falling under this category, and Antian Pashas in present date usually write about the entire ruling class of the Magocracy as being Forsaken. Other forms of magic, however, can sometimes be viewed as positive and allow a person to develop a greater understanding for their inner power. These arts are viewed as a crucial stepping stone to becoming a Magister, which is true since one needs to be a mage to bind to a demon. Mediator The Mediator is believed to be a non-sentient authority that presides over life. At the end of one's life, their Daemon is believed to confront the Mediator. If one has maintained control over their Daemon, the control will extend after the confrontation, allowing that person to live eternally through their Daemon, which would then learn to serve the Mediator, or, if the control is not great enough, be placed in a new body in a reincarnation. If he/she has not maintained control, the Daemon leaves the Mediator and eternally plans mischief until it is destroyed. Category:Beliefs